beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blitz Unicorno 90RSF
Blitz''' Unicorno 90RSF''' is an Attack-Type Beyblade owned by 98Eagle. Face Bolt: Unicorno 2 The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", one of the 88 constellations in space. Monoceros is Greek for "Unicorn" in which the Beyblade is based on. The design resembles the original Striker Face Bolt design but in a more stylized design. It gives it a more edgy, flame-like design. 4D Energy Ring: Unicorno 2 *'Weight': 3.27 grams. Striker II is the succesor to the Striker Energy Ring. It resembles it, in that it is three-sided with spikes representing the horns of a unicorn, going in a rightward movement. However, the spikes are more snuggled in together with the horns being longer, more detailed, and purple rather than bronze. Striker II, is a transparent blue and contains a powder-like substance to increase it's weight like all 4D Energy Rings. 4D Fusion Wheel: Blitz *'Total Weight:' 43.72 grams Core *'Weight:' 31.07 grams Blitz Unicorno's Core has a six-winged design similar to Trygle from the Plastic Generation. The wings, also known as spikes, are Blitz's main contact points and feature a gap in between each spike. It bears resemblance to Dark due to all of it's spikes. Metal Frame *'Weight:' 12.65 grams Blitz Unicorno's Metal Frame has a wide and circular design with three spikes spaced quite apart by each other and three square-like protrusions pushing up between each spike (one between each spike). Blitz contains two modes, "Assault Attack Mode" in which the protrusions on one side turn into one large wing and "Barrage Attack Mode" whereas, the wings are separated. These modes can be switched by adjusting the Metal Frame on the Core. Blitz is a top-tier Fusion Wheel to the metagame, due to being able to defeat the Twisted Fusion Wheel, and after many many tests, has proven its worth as a MUST have attack wheel, outclassing Vulcan and Beat. Blitz has become known as "the King of K.O." in the WBO community, with many of its members praising its "impressive knockouts" of the most powerful defense combos. Assault Attack Mode is used mostly, as Barrage Attack Mode suffers from more recoil due its large number of gaps. Barrage Attack Mode works better with mid-sized Tracks such as 120 and slow Performance Tips, like Metal Flat or Hole Flat. if you are up against 230-combos Blitz Unicorno GB145XF (assault mode) is your prime choice. Despite the massive recoil Blitz contains, through further testing, Blitz was able to prove itself as a great Fusion Wheel, working to it's full potential on low heights like 85, 90, and 100. It is also quite powerful with CH120, S130,GB145 and R145. With the right parts and the right combos, Blitz can be a devastating Wheel and a top-tier at that. Spin Track: 90 *'Weight:' 0.9 grams 90 was released originally with only Quetzalcoatl, as being the lowest Track available, this Track was widely used over the metagame when it was first released. This Track was the lowest Track untill the later release of Mercury Anubis which came with an 85, which outclassed 90 in most cases. 90 is still used today with various combos such as "MF Lightning L Drago 90RF", and some prefer 90 over 85, due to the worries about floor scraping. Performance Tip: RSF *'Weight:' 0.73 grams Rubber Semi Flat is shaped like SF, but is made of rubber and is the size of RF at the thickest part. The contact area with the stadium is about the size of F. It is second top tier in Defense, but due to it being flat and rubber, it moves around, making slightly worse than RS. RSF has better Balance than RS but due to it being flat, it has less Stamina than RS. It is outclassed by RS and CS for Defense, and MF, RF, R2F, CS, LRF, and XF for Attack. The Track and Tip was first released together in BB-91 Ray Gil 100RSF. It has the same problem like all rubber tips, it wears down.